narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Mission: Old friends and a New Beginning
It's been a whole year since Akumito Momochi's sudden disappearance. ( A Mercenary's First Mission! ) Ikido didn't want to worry much about it the previous year, because of the Free for All and his training in the snowy mountains, but he's been having nightmares about the boy and the note ever since a month ago. So now, he needed to find the boy and the mysterious person who wrote the note. "Hey Bobu Nomi, found anything yet?" He asked, seeing Bobu researching on a computer in the Uzu library. "Nope! Have you reported this to Shenron? Maybe he knows how to track this dude." Bobu said, still burying himself in the computer. If Ikido looked closer he would see that Bobu was playing computer games while looking for leads. "No, we must figure this out on our own. It's our mission. So, how long till your computer games give you a lead?" Ikido asked with a sigh. "It tells me Akumito is on the other side of the world, maybe that's too far for us to go?" Bobu asked once more. "Wait, how did you find that information? And no, it's not too far for us to go." said. "Don't we have to trespass enemy territory?" Bobu asked. "Look, originally, our mission was to help build a wall. People tried to stop us, and we had no choice but to track them down. Akumito is one of them, so we must find him. The village who payed us was destroyed, but it is still our duty to complete this mission and stop the bad guys." Ikido said, proud of his speech. "Yay! So how do we attack them?" Bobu asked. "Well, it's simple. Disguise as the enemy. Obviously this won't work, so use one of your clones, get as much info as you can. The real you and I will be in a nearby non enemy village. Now, let's go to the port so we can get a boat." Ikido said. "Okay!" Bobu said. "But won't it be dangerous?" Bobu asked. "Don't worry, we've got this." Ikido said. Ikido began walking out the library with Bobu and towards a port. It will take some time before reaching the port though. While walking, Ikido asked, "Bobu, do you know why I've waited for a whole year to continue this mission? A whole year since Akumito's disappearance?" "No idea whatsoever~" Bobu replied. Ikido smiled and said, "I'll tell you why later." They continued walking to a port. "Okay!" Bobu walked alongside Ikido to the port. He was on the lookout for ex-acquaintances of himself and other mercenaries, lest they have their eyes on Ikido like Korosen Nara. After a while, they had finally reached the port. A beautiful woman was waiting for them there. "Who's this boy?" She asked Ikido, pointing at Bobu. "That's my student, Bobu Nomi." Ikido replied. "Oh, bug man, I see." Hinata replied. "Pleased to meet you my dear." Bobu replied, gentlemanly. "Since your leaving, I'm coming with you." Hinata stated. "It's too dangerous, no." Ikido replied. Hinata then slapped Ikido in the face and said, "I'm not taking no for an answer, I'm going with you whether you like it or not." "Yay Feisty Girls" Bobu reverted to his troll mode. He would not intervene in their personal affairs. Ikido eventually agreed and began to look for a boat, eventually finding a sailor. "So, you guys want a boat? Fine, take one, take whichever you like, it's free." The sailor said. Bobu set sail together with Ikido. He was content with being the 3rd party this time. "So where we going?" Hinata asked. Ikido pointed to Bobu and said, "Ask him." Ikido honestly did not want Hinata to go with them, but he had no choice. "We gonna bang some peeps and show them our masculinity!" Bobu said "Apparently you didn't hear my question correctly, where are we going? Not what are we gonna do, but where are we going? Understand?" Hinata asked in a gentle way. "On the other shore!" Bobu replied enthusiastically. "Other shore? The only other shore if we keep going this direction is in the other side of the planet. You sure that's where we're going?" Hinata asked. "Why not?" Bobu asked curiously "Well, I don't see why you'll even bother going that far." Hinata replied. "But I ninja?" Bobu stared at Hinata with a confused look on his face. "Ninja go everywhere!" He exclaimed. "Whatever" Hinata replied. "We're going there to deal with a certain Akumito Momochi. I trust that you have heard of him?" Bobu's intelligent side replied. "Hold on for a moment, there seems to be a problem." Bobu courteously said as he noticed the presence of a gigantic shark chasing after the boat, about to devour it whole. In an effort to escape the powerful shark, Bobu unleashed a Water Release: Water Severing Wave, releasing a high powered jet stream which propelled the boat to extreme speeds courtesy of Newton's Third Law. "Physics for the win!" Bobu said in another one of his Fourth-Wall Breaking antics. Currently he was unleashing the jet stream from his ass, while the shark was still chasing after the boat. "What a horrible sensei" Hinata said as Ikido sighed, embarrassed of Bobu's performance. "I'll have you know that my Sensei's skill is leagues beyond my ass!" Bobu spoke, as if praising Ikido to be much better at using his ass than Bobu. "WHAT!?" Hinata quickly slapped Ikido in the face. "Bobu is lying to you! I conduct jutsus properly!" Ikido exclaimed. "Ah, Sensei, have you forgotten your Gangbang no jutsu? You said it could subjugate any woman!" Bobu cheekily added fuel to the flames. "Why you, as if I'd ever do that!?" Ikido exclaimed. Before Hinata could respond, the whole boat suddenly exploded, leaving only debris and smoke behind... Bobu dispersed, revealing that he was a clone all along. The real Bobu was actually swimming behind the boat, training his chakra control by travelling underwater. This Bobu formed some Shadow Clones to save Ikido and Hinata. Before Bobu could try, a bunch of sharks appeared out of nowhere, attacking the clones and Bobu. A ship appeared nearby and began firing a lot of missiles at the group as well. While this was happening, Ikido and Hinata could not be seen. "You're going to have to try harder to scare me." Bobu mused as Jet Streams emerged from his body, slicing apart any sharks which neared him. Using the Jet Streams, he hovered above the water as he summoned hundreds of Shadow Clones, which all used Water Prison Technique, trapping the missiles. Others flew towards the ship, using Jet Streams from the soles of their feet, while emitting fire from their body via Fire Release Stream, literally becoming flying fire clones, which unleashed massive flamethrowers unto the ships. Some Shadow Clones became suicide bombers, using Clone Great Explosion as they flew towards the ship at unparalleled speeds. It was utter chaos. The ship exploded and began to sink, but the chaos wasn't over. Jets, yes jets, began to fly all over the place, firing bombs and bullets towards Bobu and his army of clones. This was a sign that the enemy territory was an advanced society. "Interesting, technology like Saibo Kazahana..." Bobu mused to himself once more as he had more of his clones direct Water Release: Water Severing Wave to literally break the jets apart. The real Bobu, with incredible dexterity, unleashed Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique at unsuspecting directions from his body, directing them to accurately cut the jets into pieces with them being none the wiser (as Bobu was not using handsigns). "Where is Ikido though...?" Bobu wondered as he activated his Wind Release Chakra Mode, literally forcing the bullets to be deflected from his body.